Guzelian
Guzelian is the main antagonist of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''episode ''War and Peace and War. He is leader of the Heeds, an alien species who are from a different galaxy with the intent on conquering Buzz Lightyear's galaxy. He was voiced by Eric Idle. Role Guzelian's plan was to use a giant holographic projection of a floating head to persuade the Galactic Alliance and Planet Z that he was a supreme being and that the time for peace has come. His manipulations were strong enough to bring the LGMs and Grubs into his control, much to the ire of Buzz Lightyear and his archenemy Emperor Zurg. Guzelian convinced nearly everyone in the galaxy to change for peaceful ways, even other villains (such as Warp Darkmatter, the Hornets, the Brain Pods, Gravitina, Nos-4-A2, Wirewolf, XL, and Torque) couldn't resist his manipulations. This caused all of the galaxy's planets to dismantle their strongest weapons and defense systems. However, Buzz and Zurg still remain suspicious so they investigate throughout the edges of the galaxy, only to find the Heed forces arriving on giant battleships shaped like asteroids. Revealing himself in person, Guzelian confesses to Buzz and Zurg that his desire for peace and his projections as a supreme being were nothing but ruses to cover his real plan for the Heeds to attack Capital Planet and Planet Z, therefore taking control of the entire galaxy. He even had to trick the LGMs and Grubs to respectively dismantle Star Command's strongest weapon (the Ultra Spire) and Emperor Zurg's strongest weapon (the Hyper Death Ray) so that their will be no one left to stop them. Content that his plan is close to success, Guzelian sends his Heed forces to kill both Buzz and Zurg to finalize their conquest, which finally forced both foes to work together (despite their enmity). Eventually, Guzelian and his men manage to corner both Buzz and Zurg, but thinking smart on this, Buzz tricks Guzelian into revealing his plan while activating one of the projectors to record the confession, leaving the entire galaxy to hear Guzelian's plan and realize what a complete fraud and maniacal villain he really is. Content with this, Buzz happily reveals that he activated the projector for everyone in the galaxy to hear Guzelian's plan, even Zurg is very impressed and compliments Buzz for doing so. With Guzelian's plan exposed, all the galaxy's planets (including Capital Planet and Planet Z) restore their defense systems to stop the Heed armada from invading, forcing Guzelian and the Heeds to retreat back to their galaxy in their pods, never to be seen again. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Aliens Category:Master Manipulator Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Military Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Superorganism Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Con Artists Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Shot Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Summoners Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Opportunists